Padme in the palace subchapter: A family Trip
by shadowgirl999
Summary: Takes place in-between chapter 5 and 6 of Padme in the Place. Jabba takes Padme to visit his visiting son, Rotta. Rated M for nudity, non-consensual touching and diaper use, adults only.
1. Chapter 1: Dressed for the occasion

**PADME IN THE PALACE SUBCHAPTER: A family trip. Chapter one: dressed for the occasion**

**These chapters take place in-between chapters 5 and 6 of "Padme in the palace". Padme is taken with Jabba to see Rotta in Anchorhead for a quick business trip, where she learns all about the relationship between the two and becomes endeared to Rotta. Rated M for nudity and sexual humiliation, as well as diaper use. Adults only.**

Padme sat on Jabba's throne, topless but for a pair of pasties, and wearing naught else but a gigantic diaper and plastic panties. She leaned back, her state of REM sleep disturbed by the uncomfortable diaper she was forced to wear. Every time padme moved, she could feel the gigantic bulk between her legs. Padme could no longer strut like a royal queen but rather was made to waddle like a toddler, and the heat trapped in her only garment led to her feeling immense discomfort whenever she sat, which was all the time. The diaper was also itchy, and Padme knew that whenever anyone looked at her, she was seen as less than an adult. Padme looked over at Azura, her caretaker, who was wearing her usual bronze chastity bikini, and felt envy for the woman.

"_**Goddess, I wish I had an outfit like hers." **_Padme thought as she leaned back, her huge, padded diaper crinkling again. _**"I wouldn't care if it's locked on, I would wear it if that what it took to wear some adult clothing for once in days."**_

Suddenly, she felt a weight upon her bladder and quickly relieved herself, ashamed at how quick she had become to use her diaper in this state. Padme leaned back with the soggy feeling of her own waste soaking through the diaper before a huge yawn behind her woke her up, making her jump with a start and sit straight up at attention. Jabba yawned, breathing his disgusting breath on the poor queen's face. Padme gagged and almost threw up as she inhaled his disgusting scent, quickly inhaling some of her perfume to alleviate the assault on her nostrils.

"Time to get up, my queen." Jabba said as he tugged her chains, pulling her into a sitting position. "Last night, I made a decision. I have decided you have behaved well enough that you shall be allowed some form of clothing for a special occasion today."

Padme's ears perked up at the sound of 'some form of clothing'. She had worn only her diaper for days, ever since she talked back to Jabba. Granted, it would likely be something like the bikinis the other girls in his palace wore, but it would at least be some kind of clothing. She sat at attention and looked into his huge eyes, curious as to what he meant.

"You shall be changed and stripped of your diaper, given some more adult clothing since you have learned that disobeying me results in being dressed in the clothing of an infant." Jabba said as he clapped his hands, making Azura walk forth. "Azura! Have my pet changed."

"Yes, master." Azura said, bowing as her chastity bikini shone in the light. "Right this way, my queen."

Padme stood up, her heart lightened at the prospect of actual clothing. She stood up and walked with Azura before she was suddenly stopped by the Twi'lek. A table was pulled into the middle of the room and Padme looked at it in confusion.

"Get onto the table, kahnkee." Jabba said with a grin. "You must first be changed and cleaned up."

Padme blushed dark red as the crowd guffawed, pointing at her diaper and plastic panty. The topless, diapered queen shakily sat on the table and leaned back, her soggy diaper feeling absolutely uncomfortable as Azura undid her plastic panties. Padme was glad at the opportunity to actually be relieved of her disgusting diaper, but being checked and changed in public was absolute humiliation for her.

"Lift your legs." Azura instructed as she placed the diaper cover in a bag to be cleaned. "How are we doing today? Any diaper rash?"

Padme shook her head as the crowd laughed even harder, her humiliation visible to all present as Azura also removed her pasties, revealing her nipples to the crowd.

"Good girl, let's get you cleaned up." Azura said as she wiped Padme down with the same horrid-smelling chemical rub, cleaning the queen's crotch and leaving her nude before the crowd. "You've been a good girl today, the master will give you some real clothing this time."

Padme hated being treated so infantile, and shuddered in shame as Azura helped her to her feet. She walked naked through the crowd, covering her breasts and vulva with her small hands as she moved through the mass of fleshy waves like she was wading through the ocean. Padme felt men and women alike groping her, dry-humping her, licking her, heard their words calling her a whore and a slut and a baby doll, her shame growing by the moment.

"Here we are." Azura said as she unlocked the door to the dancer's pit, leading Padme inside by her chain. "Let's get you something to wear. Millakai!"

A Zeltron slave girl with vibrant pink skin walked in, wearing a yellow bikini with red bra cups painted and molded to resemble eyeballs. There were two strips of fabric on both her back and front that led to her panty, crisscrossing across her midriff with bits of leather attached that resembled teeth. Millakai's panty also had leather 'teeth' on the waistband, to make her entire midriff resemble a mouth. It was as if the girl's bikini was a monster possessing her body and she was a husk for it to use.

"_**Likely the whole purpose of the outfit." **_Padme thought as she entered the room.

The room was a plush lounge area with pillows and other soft beds all over the place, as well as a corridor leading to a bathhouse and refresher and a shower area. Granted there was no privacy to use any of them, but since Padme was among other females, she felt more comfortable here than on Jabba's throne.

"Okay, hold still. We're going to give you a sponge bath, your highness." Azura said as she positioned Padme over a drainage grate. "Alusia, can you give me a hand?"

Padme turned around as the naked, pregnant slave girl walked forward, waddling due to the immense weight in her womb. Alusia turned on the shower grate and carefully grasped Padme's hair as Azura continued scrubbing the naked queen. Padme's diaper rash had left reddish discoloration on her bottom, and she had felt immensely itchy while wearing those awful garments, which endeared her to full nudity as opposed to being made to wear a baby's clothing and be checked and changed. Alusia scrubbed Padme's back, squatting and wincing slightly as she tried to scrub her legs.

"There you go, all clean." Alusia said as she stood up, wobbling slightly before Padme helped her steady herself. "Ruby dear, please come along."

"How's the baby doing?" Padme asked, feeling concern for the pregnant slave in such a hostile environment.

"Just fine, still kicking as much as ever." Alusia said as her daughter walked forth. "Help me with the queen's legs, please. I can't bend over that much."

She was also nude since she had been showering with her mother, and smelled of roses. Ruby looked up at Padme with her big, cute eyes, making Padme's heart hurt at such an innocent young girl, barely a teenager, in such a horrific environment as this. She was the opposite of Padme, a young girl's mind warped from slavery to a toddler in a young woman's body. Padme on the other hand was a young woman trapped in a toddler's body, and her diaper displayed that fact all too well.

"Here you go." Ruby said as she bent over, shaving Padme's legs with the laser trimmer and then rubbing aftershave gel into her skin. "I head Jabba say that you're going to get to wear something pretty for the trip to see his son."

Padme's ears perked up.

"His son?" she asked, surprised. "I think I know him, Rotta the Hutt. I even met him at once point, but isn't he pretty young?"

"Hutts age differently than humanoids do." Alusia said as she scrubbed Padme's hair. "They mature fairly quickly since they're such a long-live species, so Rotta is a teenager right now."

She stepped back as Ruby finished up scrubbing Padme's legs, making them sparkle with the sheen of smoothed skin. Alusia then hugged Ruby close and kissed her lovely daughter's forehead, hugging her close. Azura walked forwards, now nude since her chastity bikini had been removed, followed by Millakai.

"All right, highness. We're going to blow-dry that sexy body of yours and give you some fresh clothes." Millakai said as she turned around, her monstrous sling bikini seeming to contort its face into a snarl as she bent over to turn on the air dryer. "Hold still please."

Padme felt a powerful blast of hot air assault her from underneath the grating, making her long hair blow around like she was in a hurricane. She stood nude before the slaves as she turned around and fluffed out her hair to fully dry herself off.

"Okay, that's enough." Millakai said as she turned it off again and opened a large closet door off to the left, leafing through the outfits inside. "Master Jabba said you are to wear #10."

Padme looked through the costumes, all of them the trashiest, sluttiest and most revealing outfits she had ever seen in her entire life. She shuddered as she stood nude, covering her vulva for warmth more than modesty as a blast of cold air hit her hard.

"Here we are, #10!" Millakai said as she withdrew a hangar holding what looked like a generous amount of fabric.

Padme accepted the outfit and pressed it against her body, eager to wear anything but that disgusting diaper again. However, her joy was short-lived as she saw that it was not only incredibly revealing but also nearly translucent, and held it out for her eyes to see.

"I am to wear…this?" Padme asked in disbelief.

"Yes, please put it on." Millakai said with pity in her voice. "Unless of course, you'd rather go nude."

Padme's heart sank as she relented, for public nudity was an option she would not, could not, accept. She slowly slid the outfit on, feeling more and more degraded by the moment as a huge mirror was pulled up in front of her.

"Hold still, please." Millakai said as she helped Padme put the outfit on, her fingers brushing her sensitive skin. "There you go, so sexy. You look just like a princess."

The outfit was a sling bikini made of incredibly sheer purple fabric, the color of royalty, with a V-shaped sling acting both as panty and breast covering. There was a pattern of spaghetti straps in front and behind forming a crisscross pattern to accentuate her back and exposed belly, and there was not very much support for her firm breasts, meaning they could slip out of the outfit at any time. The bottom was just the lower V of the sling, covering only the barest bit of her womanhood and with a G-string-style strap that fully exposed her firm buttocks. Her legs were covered with netted stockings like lingerie, and she hated the look of them, like a prostitute's lingerie. Padme's shoes were pink crystal shoes, much like the crystal shoes she had been made to wear with her diaper and plastic panties, but here she hated them more than before.

"Off to the master now, he's in a hurry to leave." Millakai said as she led Padme out by her chains to a corridor. "Off to Anchorhead."

Padme walked through a doorway marked BOATHOUSE in Huttese, her uncomfortable pink crystal shoes pinching her feet. She had seen holos of Rotta before but never met him, and she was curious as to why Rotta was meeting his father now. Padme walked as her shoes made her trip slightly, her bottom swaying sexily as her purple sling bikini felt sweaty against her skin due to the intense heat from the doorway. Padme entered the boathouse and gasped at the sight of an enormous sail barge the size of a small palace, complete with solar sails and rigging. She was then prodded past the barge and onto a gangplank leading to a smaller skiff, being pulled along as Jabba hovered past on his throne.

"Here you are, master." Millakai said as she handed the chain to Jabba, the end being magnetized to the throne.

Jabba pulled Padme closer, the queen running to avoid being tripped up by the leash. The throne hovered onto the skiff and settled in place as the bloated Hutt pulled Padme into his arms, followed by several guards and the boat pilot.

"I think you will like Rotta, my queen." He rumbled, licking Padme's exposed naval and groping her firm breasts. "He remembers you from the holos he saw, and he has grown since he last saw you."

"I've heard." Padme said, not looking Jabba in the eyes as she had been trained to do.

Jabba pulled her chains, tugging her into his feeble arms and kissing her as the skiff powered up, speeding through the hot desert air. Padme groaned as she felt her body tingling at the unwelcome sexual touching. As the queen lay in her master's grip, she prayed Rotta was at least less touchy-feely than his father.

"One can only hope…" she thought as she leaned into her master's grip, her vulva growing uncomfortably tingly.

**To be continued.**


	2. Chapter 2: meeting in Anchorhead

**A family trip chapter 2: meeting in Anchorhead**

**Here's where we meet Rotta, rated M, remember. **

Hours later…

Padme leaned back on the throne in her purple sling bikini, garter stockings and pink crystal high-heels, feeling almost as humiliated as before as the skiff soared across the sands. Sure, she no longer wore her disgusting diaper and plastic panties, but she still felt objectified and humiliated all the same. At least there was no chance of being checked and changed like an infant in public this time…

"Come, my pet. Look out the window at our destination." Jabba said as he tugged her chains.

Padme stood up and walked to the window, her breasts falling out of the flimsy sling straps as she did so. She quickly stuffed them back into her costume, blushing red as the guards accompanying them laughed like crazy at her humiliation. Padme looked out the window and saw a large building in the usual Anchorhead style of architecture, made of sandstone painted white with limestone to protect it from the sandstorms. It was a large, squared-off building that had two stories, and a huge portcullis for the entrance. Padme was curious as to how much Rotta had grown since she had seen him last, and since he was a teenager now, she could actually relate to him a little more than if she had last seen him. The skiff stopped and Padme almost fell off the throne as the crowd laughed at her, with Jabba slithering off of his throne and onto the floor.

"Come, my pet. Let us meet Rotta." Jabba said as he tugged her chains and pulled her behind him, forcing the scantily-clad queen to follow him for fear of being choked or pulled over or both. "He is of an age where he would be most interested in meeting a young woman such as yourself. And I would say, your current attire will please him greatly…"

Padme walked along behind her master, her crystal shoes clinking with every step. She felt so absolutely objectified in this outfit, and wished Rotta was at least less perverted than his father was. A couple guards walked up to the door and knocked hard in a special combination, rapping on the doorframe as well. An electronic eyeball popped out and spoke in Huttese, greeting the guards as they motioned towards Jabba and Padme. Seconds later, the eyeball slid back in and the door opened with a loud rumbling noise. Padme felt the throne move again as she was taken into the cubic, two-story building, curious as to what kind of a Hutt Rotta was. She could see no sign of wealth as usual with Hutts, and everything looked a little more humble and less gaudy than Jabba's distasteful and sleazy decorations.

"Ah my son, you look well!" Jabba rumbled as Padme turned to see another Hutt approaching them. "My, how you've grown."

Padme found herself looking wide-eyed at Rotta, who was now almost half the size of Jabba as opposed to being so small you could pick him up. His big yellow eyes looked at her in lust and she did not like it. But for some reason, she could sense no malice towards her, no sexual hunger that belied civilized behavior, just teenage hormonal lust. This reassured her somewhat, even as Rotta looked at her as any teenage male would.

"Hi dad, how's it been?" Rotta said as he slithered closer, looking at Padme as she subtly covered her midriff with her arms. "Who is this?"

"Ah, how rude of me. Allow me to introduce the former Queen Padme Amidala of Naboo." Jabba said as he tugged Padme's chains. "Kahnkee, say hello to my son."

"Hello." Padme said flatly, adjusting her purple sling bikini as she noticed her breasts had slipped from the sling 'bra' again.

She grimaced as she hid her firm bosoms from view once more, with Rotta looking at her shyly but in arousal.

"Dad, she looks beautiful." Rotta said as he reached out and took Padme's hand in his own. "You have a lovely face, queen Amidala."

Padme blushed at both the compliment and her own humiliation as Rotta kissed her hand, leaving a sticky sheen of slime on her skin as it dried in the desert heat. She stood still as her crystal shoes clinked together, her long hair draping down to her shoulder blades.

"Thank my son for the compliment, my pet." Jabba said as he patted Padme's butt with his huge hands.

Padme grimaced at the unwelcome touching, but cleared her throat.

"Thank you, Rotta." She said as she stood still. "Your words are most welcome to a slave's ears."

Jabba beamed at Padme not referring to herself in first person, tugging her chains and pulling her into his sticky bulk. The queen's one-piece costume accentuated her lovely skin, and Rotta couldn't help but stare as she shone in the sunlight coming in through the windows of the desert home.

"Now, shall we talk?" Jabba said as he pulled Padme into the dining room. "My pet, it has been a while since you last ate."

Padme nodded, knowing she would not get another opportunity to eat. Jabba pulled her into a large dining room as Rotta opened a large container of worms and paddy frogs on a rounded table, along with two full goblets of Naboo blossom wine and a bowl of creamed grains. Padme walked over to the table and was ready to sit on a chair before Jabba knocked it away with his tail.

"Chairs are for freepersons, my little queen." He said with a grin as he poured the wine into a bowl for her to drink from. "Sit on the floor and eat with your mouth only, like a slave girl should."

Padme felt even more humiliated as she squatted down and sat flat on her butt on the floor, the table coming up to above her chest from where she sat. She was handed a large plate of food as Jabba ate handfuls of paddy frogs, creamed grains, huge, cooked insects, bantha steak, and krayt dragon drumsticks. Jabba was eating such a huge lunch it made Padme ill to watch as plate after plate of food vanished into his enormous gullet, some of it sloshing out onto her skin as she ate like an animal, with no hands and only her mouth.

"So, my son, how are you doing?" Jabba asked as Padme sipped from the bowl and licked up creamed grains with her tongue.

"Better than the last time, that's for sure." Rotta said, gulping slightly as he ate a handful of bantha steak. "Uncle Ziro was awful. Why would he kidnap me like that?"

"Business, my son. It often gets in the way of family affairs." Jabba said as he handed Padme a handful of crickets. "Eat, my pet."

Padme ate them out of his hand, humiliated by the gesture of ownership she was forced to accept for fear of punishment. She leaned back as she felt her sling bikini slipping again. Padme pulled at the flimsy purple fabric just as Jabba slapped her hands down, thinking she was using then to eat. Padme blushed as her breasts were exposed to Jabba and his son, and quickly did her top back up, eager to hide her sacred femininity to anyone watching.

"In fact, I am going to see to it that nobody else bothers you again, my son." Jabba said as he tugged Padme closer to him, pouring wine down her throat and over her bikini top. "Now, as a little treat for my visit, I will give you my newest slave girl for the night. She is most accommodating."

He released Padme into Rotta's hands, making the woman flinch slightly as he held her hands. Padme found that Rotta was not as slimy as Jabba, and was actually very gentle with her, and very polite as he refilled her wine and offered her more food from their meal. The dry Tatooine air blew through the room, making her eyes water slightly.

"Are you okay?" Rotta asked as Padme looked up at him in terror.

"She is merely shy, my son. The queen is unused to being dressed as such." Jabba said with a grin.

"Your girls usually are." Rotta said with a smile. "May I speak with her in private for a moment? I would very much like to get to know her."

"Of course." Jabba said as he detached the chain from Padme's collar. "I will continue to admire your lovely home. You may speak to him, my queen."

Padme quickly moved away from Jabba, fearful to speak without punishment. Jabba slithered into the adjoining room. She leaned into Rotta like a good, obedient slave girl should, and whimpered slightly.

"Hey, hey…it's okay." Rotta said, stroking Padme's back. "I'm not going to hurt you, we will keep you safe from whoever owned you before."

"I was never owned by anybody." Padme said as she shuddered in his arms. "Jabba caught me just a couple days ago. I was on a spy mission for the Republic military and I followed a false lead."

"What?" Rotta asked, surprised. "I thought he bought you from somebody."

"Why would you think that?" Padme asked, tears falling from her eyes. "What do you think your father does with slave girls?"

"My father told me he usually buys slave girls because they were owned by bad masters. He says it liberates them and he teaches them how to behave among freemen." Rotta said as he held out his arms. "Come here, you need a hug desperately."

Padme shook her head, staying far away from the Hutt before her. She shuddered as her purple sling bikini rode up in the rear, the bottom digging into the cleavage between her buttocks.

"I'm not touching you." She said as she folded her arms across her chest. "Do you know what he does to his girls?"

"I know he buys them to give them a better life, treats them with luxury. He gives them the finest clothing and even gives them new homes sometimes." Rotta said, still beckoning Padme to come to him. "They are safe and protected with him."

"Sithspit!" Padme cursed, crouching down to hide her scantily-clad body. "He keeps them in chains and forces them to strip naked in front of hundreds of men. He beats them and gropes them, rapes them if he chooses, and forces them to wear diapers if he thinks they need 'special training'. Safe? Protected? They're worse off with him than if they were out in the Dune Sea."

Rotta looked shocked at this, realizing exactly what Padme was saying.

"I don't think my father would like his slave lying to his own son about their treatment." Rotta said, frowning slightly.

"You think I'm lying?" Padme hissed as she adjusted her top again. "I've been subjected to gropes, diaper training and diaper rash. I've been raped by his guards, threatened with death by Nexus he keeps in that pit in his palace, and he doesn't even call me a human but calls me the name of my genitalia."

Rotta looked even more shocked as he looked at her questioningly, taking careful note of the young woman in the purple bikini. Padme's eyes were wide and frightened. Her skin was clammy and sweaty, covered in gooseflesh. Her legs shook and her crotch bore signs of diaper rash from earlier, as well as bruises from a spanking. This was not the look of a woman that was safe in Jabba's palace.

"What did he do to you?" Rotta asked, horrified.

"I told you already." Padme said, practically spitting out the words as she sat on the chair and turned away from the young Hutt. "All I said, that wasn't just talk. I've experienced it all."

Rotta gasped and slithered closer, taking note of the young queen's lovely skin. He reached out to her and took her hands in his, looking up at her beautiful face.

"Hey, dad?" Rotta called out.

"Yes, my son?" jabba asked with a chuckle.

"May the queen stay with me tonight?" Rotta asked.

"Of course, my son." Jabba said with another chuckle. "Your curiosity pleases me, Rotta. You may discover all about this lovely creature tonight."

Rotta held Padme in his arms, knowing that his idea of 'curiosity' was much different than Jabba's. He looked at Padme's lovely body, noting how the purple bikini accentuated her form, and for the first time, noted the marks on a slave's body. He saw bruises around her breasts and crotch, as well as bruises on her buttocks where there was reddish diaper rash from being forced into a giant diaper without being changed. He saw the fear in her eyes and the way she pulled back from his touch…and he realized for the first time exactly what being Jabba's slave girl entailed.

"They really…raped you?" Rotta asked, shuddering slightly. "They beat you, and he hurt you even more?"

Padme nodded, tears falling from her lovely eyes. Rotta reached up and wiped them away, making her cry even harder as he snuggled her close.

"He h-horrified me b-beyond measure." Padme said as she sniffled, wiping her red eyes. "He even has a pregnant slave girl take care of me so that I won't do anything because he'll probably do something worse to her next. He's kept me in diapers for days now, and this is the only time in three days that he's given me something that isn't infantile plastic clothing and a diaper the size of a parachute."

Rotta gasped as he hugged her close, gently kissing her face. Padme found she enjoyed his kisses more than Jabba's slimy licks and slobbers, and found Rotta to be far less slimy in general. He pulled her back to look at her and Padme wiped her eyes, with Rotta's thick fingers cupping her beautiful face.

"Why would he lie to me?" Rotta asked, confused.

"He bent the truth, considerably so." Padme said, sniffling and adjusting her humiliating purple bikini. "The only reason I'm wearing this bikini is because he thinks I've been housebroken enough to go without diapers for one day."

Rotta glared as Padme leaned into him in fear, hugging him closer. She imagined it was Anakin holding her like this, so strong, so kind…

"I promise you, I won't touch you unless you want me to." Rotta said as he directed Padme to a large bed. "Here, you can sleep here tonight. I'll sleep in the living room."

"Oh, I couldn't take your bed…!" Padme started before Rotta placed a hand over her mouth.

"Please, you've suffered enough. Besides, I have to talk to my father about your treatment." Rotta said, holding out a robe as Padme adjusted her top again, this time pulling at her uncomfortable crystal shoes. "Just get cozy, get naked and sleep. If you're shy naked, you can put on a robe for the night, just don't wear that bikini tonight if it's uncomfortable to you."

Padme hugged him close, her heart thrilling at his kindness as she pulled back and started to undo her sling bikini, making Rotta cover his eyes respectfully. She hadn't felt this comfortable with anyone besides Anakin.

"Oh…I'll leave now." He said, blushing red as he slithered away and bumped into the wall on his way out. "Get cozy, I'll talk with my dad about this."

Padme felt so happy being respected as a woman by a Hutt, especially how respectful he was about her privacy. She removed her costume and hung it up on a hook, sliding beneath the covers of the huge bed and relaxing for the first time in days. Padme snuggled nude beneath the covers, listening closely to the commotion that started to echo through the rooms. Padme could only make out a few words because of the thick walls, but could make out certain phrases.

"_**She was stripped…diapers and…changed…in front…crowd?" **_Rotta's voice said, sounding angry.

"_**Keeps her…for fear of…proper slave service."**_ Jabba said, his voice sounding pleased with himself.

"_**I never knew that…said that you…and protected…not stripped and tortured!" **_Rotta said in anger.

"_**You'll…when you're older…must learn…son."**_ Jabba's voice said again.

"_**What kind of…are you…do things like this?"**_ Rotta's voice said as the sound of a goblet breaking could be heard.

"_**I thought…taught you…family business."**_ Jabba's voice said, sounding sad. _**"This is…Desilijic Tiure clan…for centuries."**_

"_**Well if…then I…no part of it!" **_Rotta's voice said, followed by the sound of ceramics breaking.

Padme leaned back in the soft bed, her naked body feeling warm and cozy under the covers. She heard the sands of the Dune Sea swirling around and shifting as she leaned back and closed her eyes.

"Are you cozy, highness?" Rotta's voice said, sounding strained.

Padme looked up, noting Rotta's upset face. His eyes drooped and his mouth was wide open. He slithered closer and patted her bare back slightly, making her wince.

"I'm happy to say I will no longer be considered Jabba's son." He said as he stroked her bare back. "Anyone who does this kind of horrible things to women…I would rather see dead than be related to them."

"You're a nice Hutt, Rotta." Padme said as she shuddered, rolling over and laying on her back. "I wish I had met you when you were young. It seems like so fast to grow up…"

"I'm leaving in the morning." Rotta said as he grabbed the keys to his starship. "And I don't think I'm ever coming back."

"Rotta, could you…stay with me tonight?" Padme asked, feeling comfort in his presence.

Rotta gulped and slithered onto the bed, carefully making sure there was a few pillows between him and the naked queen.

"Of course, highness." He said as he pulled the covered over her nude form. "Sleep tight."

Padme snuggled under the covers, nude as when she was firstborn. She felt so comfy around him, so protected and warm…she felt the covers brush over her bare body and reveled in the feeling of not having to sleep in a diaper and plastic panties that trapped heat around her crotch, not having pasties that made her nipples cold and erect. In the palace, nudity would be exposing and humiliating. Here however, she was safe in Rotta's arms. Padme relished the feeling, drifting off to sleep with the satisfaction that her rapist had been deprived of a son. However, at the back of her mind, she was positive that Jabba would find a way to punish her for this…

**To be continued.**


	3. Chapter 3: Return to the Jundland Wastes

**A family trip chapter 3: return to the Jundland palace**

**Jabba's not going to be too happy…rated M, adults only.**

Padme awoke the next morning, feeling more relaxed than she had ever felt in days. The warm morning air of Tatooine relaxed her bare skin as she climbed out of bed, feeling embarrassed about her nakedness as she put her purple sling bikini back on.

"Good morning, highness." Rotta said as he awoke, making Padme jump slightly.

"Good morning, Rotta. You startled me!" she said as she tried to adjust her top, struggling with the straps. "I was just trying to get…dressed…"

"Here, let me help." Rotta said as he tugged at the straps, making the breast coverings slide into place. "Jabba says that he want to leave as soon as possible. He wants you with him now."

Padme nodded. It made sense that Jabba wouldn't want to stay here with his now-ex-son. She stepped into her crystal high heels and walked away, tripping slightly as Rotta respectfully helped her walk.

"Thank you Rotta." Padme said, hobbling slightly as she walked in her humiliating purple bikini. "I'm sorry about last night, I didn't mean to cause such turmoil-"

"Don't worry. You were the flashpoint, not the cause." Rotta said as he helped her walk. "It's been building between us for a while now, ever since last year when I was kidnaped. And now that I know the truth behind his 'rescuing' slave girls…I don't think there will ever be peace between us."

Padme hugged him as he slithered along with her, taking his hand in her own and leaning into his bulk as they walked into the main living room, the sight of Jabba's bulk becoming etched into their eyesight.

"Ah, my lovely pet returns." Jabba said as he accepted the chains Rotta held. "Thank you, my son."

"I am not your son anymore." Rotta said as he turned around. "Please just leave, before I do something we'll both regret."

Jabba looked sad as Rotta slithered away, his red/orange eyes turning somber as Padme sat down on his hovering throne.

"Goodbye, queen Amidala." Rotta said as he closed the door to his house, with Jabba slithering back onto his skiff.

Padme watched as the Hutt closed the windows, leaving her with his father alone and dressed in her purple sling bikini. Suddenly, she felt a tug on her chains as Jabba pulled her into his bulk.

"What did you do, you whore?" Jabba roared, his rage pouring onto his slave like a hurricane's wind.

"I thought it was time somebody told him the truth about his father." Padme spat angrily at him, standing defiant with her hands on her hips.

"And here I thought you were starting to learn obedience…" Jabba said as he snapped his fingers.

The guards surrounded Padme and pointed their vibroaxes at her, making the half-naked queen gasp. She shuddered as the blades came closer and closer to her barely-clad body.

"Strip." Jabba commanded.

Padme gasped. Here? Now? In front of all these men in full public view of anybody who would happen to be passing by at the moment? She couldn't handle such humiliation.

"Please no." Padme pleaded as the guards came closer. "Please don't do this."

"Strip!" Jabba repeated, the guards poking her with the vibroblades.

Padme slowly undid her costume, handing it to a guard as she covered herself with her small hands. A passing landspeeder full of men laughed at her as she stood nude before them like a prostitute, covering herself shyly.

"Good, now put this on." Jabba commanded, handing her an all-too-familiar garment. "You have had your clothing privileges and refresher privileges rescinded again, my queen."

Padme looked down at the familiar sight of a huge, padded diaper and plastic panties, realizing what she was to be wearing until Jabba said otherwise. She reluctantly strapped the diaper onto her crotch, the plastic panty following in short order. Her pasties came next as she slid them on, giving herself the appearance of a porn star or prostitute appealing to a diaper fetishist. Jabba licked his lips at her humiliation and grinned as she stood before him, blushing red and on the verge of tears as he held a large bottle out for her to drink.

"Thank your master for your clothing." He demanded as he poured the liquid down Padme's parched throat.

"Thank you, master." Padme said as she wiped her lips and walked behind him like a true slave girl, following her master as his throne hovered through the sand dunes of Tatooine and into the skiff.

"Cast off!" Jabba yelled to his men as the skiff cast away, almost knocking Padme on her butt from the power.

There was silence for hours as they flew across the Dune Sea, with Padme sitting next to her bloated master in her humiliating pasties, diaper and plastic panties once more. She leaned back and sighed in relief that she had relieved Jabba of a son, feeling a sick satisfaction in driving a family apart. Padme suddenly felt her stomach grumbling, and crossed her legs.

"Oogh…" she moaned as her stomach felt horrible. "…oh no…"

"Feeling tummy troubles, little queen?" Jabba said in a knowing tone.

Padme realized that the drink she had accepted was filled with diuretics and stool softeners, and since she had gone all night without visiting the refresher, she couldn't hold her waste in any longer. She reluctantly squatted and relieved herself into the diaper, her solid and fluid waste alike filling the padded garment as her plastic panties prevented any leaks.

"Good, now sit here." Jabba commanded.

"Master, will you not change your pet?" Padme pleaded, wishing she didn't have to feel her own waste in her diaper.

"No." Jabba said as he pulled Padme onto his seat. "You have turned my son against me. As such, you will not be changed until I deem it necessary."

He clapped his hands, making two slave girls walk forth with another, even bigger diaper and plastic panty, removing Padme's panty as she gasped.

"However, I will make it so that you can wear that diaper to its fullest capacity." Jabba said with a grin, making Padme gasp as the girls wrapped another diaper over her crotch, wrapping the panties over the crotch as a pair of steel spheres were locked over her hands, rendering them useless. "This should last at least another 12 hours. Now, won't you thank me for being such a generous master?"

Padme felt absolute shame and humiliation at her predicament, knowing she was not to be changed for hours upon hours. She relished the little time she had been given to wear more adult clothing, granted it was little more than a prostitute's lingerie, but all the same, she wished for it. Padme realized this was the intent of her diapers, to endear her to such slutty clothing. She looked up at the Dune Sea outside the skiff as she looked at the distance. The palace was at least 18 hours away by skiff. Padme sighed. She knew she was in for an uncomfortable time.

**20 hours later…**

Padme lay on the throne as her crotch burned with agonizing diaper rash, her own waste building up inside the soaking-wet double diapers under the huge plastic panties. She itched and moaned as Jabba pulled her chains taught, making her rub against her cold skin.

"We're here." Jabba said as Padme sprung to her feet, making him knock her down with his tail. "Down, slut, I didn't say you could stand. Crawl along like the little baby queen you are."

Padme groaned in pain as the burning sensation of full-on diaper rash hit her like a speeder, the waste soaked through both diapers she had been forced to wear. It was like she wore a giant cotton ball around her crotch, and the burning sensation was like a beehive. The infantile queen was led into the palace as Jabba tugged her past slave girls, dancers, guards, and Bo'marr monks, all of whom regarded her as either an object to be seen or touched or a slave to be ignored. Padme was led onto a huge table in the middle of his empty court as Jabba led her onto it, clamping her arms and legs in place with manacles.

"Do you wish to be changed?" he asked as Azura approached Padme, her bronze chastity bikini shining in the dim light.

Padme nodded, eager to be in a fresh diaper and treated for her horrible rash.

"Then obey me and only me, and do not speak a word unless spoken to, understand?!" Jabba roared, slapping Padme across the face.

"Yes, master!" Padme said, horrified at the words coming from her mouth.

"Change her." Jabba demanded as Azura undid her plastic panty, wincing at the stench. "Right here and right now, for all to see."

The crowd laughed and jeered, throwing used tampons and pads at the queen as she lay back, helpless as a baby as Azura folded her legs into the diaper position and undid both gigantic diapers, cleaning the queen's rash-covered crotch. Padme cooed at the sensation of cold cleaning fluid on her burning crotch, relishing being clean for the first time in hours. She flushed red with humiliation as her diapers were replaced with a fresh one, the humiliating plastic panty replaced over her crotch. Padme had never been so humiliated in her entire life, and never wanted to see another diaper as long as she lived. Even if she had children someday, padme would never be able to touch another diaper for fear of having flashbacks to her time as a diapered slave girl.

"Now, thank me and Azura for being so kind." Jabba demanded. "Now!"

"T-Thank you, master Jabba, and thank y-you Azura, f-for being such k-kind caretakers of y-your helpless p-pet." Padme stammered, shuddering as her pasties were replaced over her wide nipples.

"Good, now time for my meetings." Jabba demanded as he pulled Padme into his bulk. "The hour grows near and we must meet with the local swoop gang leaders."

Padme leaned back on the throne in her humongous diaper and pasties, shuddering at the thought of remaining in this state for the rest of her life. Padme prayed that Anakin would find out about her somehow, someway, for she couldn't take this humiliation anymore. For one day, she had worn clothing that an adult woman would wear…and then it was taken from her once again. Padme couldn't, wouldn't, handle that humiliation anymore.

"_**Please help me, Anakin Skywalker." **_Padme begged to herself as her diaper crinkled again._** "You're my only hope."**_

**The end.**

**To be continued in chapter 6 of "Padme in the palace". Please review!**


End file.
